


Nurse & Soldier: Casanova

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Nurse and Soldier [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Army, Captain America: The First Avenger, Couple, Discipline, F/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being rescued from the Hydra base in Austria, Bucky decided to celebrate being alive and now he and Andy are dealing with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse & Soldier: Casanova

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky is a smug little shit and I love him so much. 
> 
> on my Tumblr

**November 1943**

He stood at attention before Colonel Phillips. Andy stood tensely beside him, her white uniform still rumpled from their coupling. He smiled, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Barnes," snapped the Colonel. "I turned a blind eye to your little tryst because she was your fiancee. But this is war, son, not your honeymoon and we don't have time for your romance. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Just that I'm glad to be alive, sir," said Bucky. Andy remained silent beside him.

"You're a smartass, Barnes. Rebellious, disrespectful, and you think everything is a joke. This ain't the schoolyard, son. This is a military campaign. You want to hold hands and skip through the daisies and make love, you do it on your own time, not in my hospital tent. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," he answered in unison with Andy.

"This is your only warning. Dismissed."

Bucky saluted and walked out of the Colonel's tent. He knew Andy was right behind him and he reached for her, pulling her in and kissing her rather obscenely. There were whistles and catcalls and she made a soft sound even as she weakly tried to push him away. He dipped her, startling her into wrapping her arms around him. He then righted her and broke the kiss, smiling.

"Are you crazy, James," she snapped. "We're already in hot water!"

"If I am crazy, it's only about you, doll," he purred. Her eyes went wide and she lost all her steam. It was amusing to watch her try to stay mad at him, knowing she couldn't.

"I give up," she exclaimed, throwing her hands up and walking away. He laughed and went to follow her, noticing with great satisfaction that she wasn't exactly walking straight.

"Bucky," Steve called, stopping him in his tracks. "If you're done playing Casanova, we've got a strategy to discuss."

Bucky smiled, mirroring Steve's and followed him.

 

 


End file.
